


Holo

by rosaronova



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: What happens when Holocostumes are used by the other side?





	

It was a dark late night, the cold wind blowing against the Inspectors uncovered legs as she walked down the sidewalk from the CID, a cold shiver crossing her breath as it was frosted by the cold.  
"I....Should have worn trousers..... S-So cold..." The inspector shivered as words escaped her frostbitten lips.  
"I had been telling you for a while that skirt was getting shorter akane" A soft voice joked behind her, she knew it well and couldn't help but blush at his remark.  
"...I know... I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay Enforcer Kougami? She smiled with a brief wave before taking the corner. The thought that an enforcer was bound to live their days in the CID building made her feel bad, as she could run free whilst they were held to their place.  
"I probably should get a car..." Shivering again as she spoke, the realisation that she lived further away than she could walk most nights.

"Need a lift Inspector? Actually nevermind, you're getting one anyway" A cold voice reached her in the cold blowing winds, she stopped for a second to pinpoint the voice.  
"What?" She questioned seconds before a loud smacking sound rang through her ears as a heavy hardback book struck her clean in the back of the head to take her down - her body limp in the hands of Shogo Makishima following a sharp yelp of pain.  
"My... You truly weren't a challenge, an off guard Inspector of the MWPSB...A pity." Makishima smiled slightly, dragging the Inspectors body into a scheduled vehicle leaving her restrained in the back. The communication device on Akane's wrist started to bleep during the journey, the car stopped because of this and Makishima delivered a harsh slap to the inspector to rouse her from her unconscious state.  
"Answer the call..." The voice of her captor spoke. "But remain calm." A confused inspector, barely in a state to understand nodded before answering the call.  
"I-Inspector Tsunemori speaking."  
"Inspector, it's Kougami." The familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line. "Can you confirm which enforcer is on shift with me and Gino tonight? Kagari is adamant it isn't him and Gino's notes are a mess."  
"Its...Masaoka. I'm sorry, I really can't talk right now, i'm a little....tied up with things." The inspector dropped her head.  
"I understand, thanks Akane." Kougami closed off the communications with the inspector, Makishima smirked kneeling to her.  
"Good girl..."   
"What is your aim here Makishima?" Akane glared at him to be met with the same cynical smile as before.  
"I want to destroy Division One of the MWPSB, you're a hassle to me...and can no longer exist in my eyes."   
"You won't get away with this, the others will find me and stop you."  
Makishima let out a laugh, pressing close to her and holding her face with his finger and thumb.  
"You're wrong Miss Tsunemori... You just admitted to your division that you were safe and well, for all they know you're safely tucked up in bed at home... when in fact, you're stuck with me." The car slowly comes to a halt. "Oh and look at that... We've made it."  
"Made it...Where?"  
"To the stage of this grand facade..." Makishima smiled, bringing Akane to her feet.


End file.
